


Milk and Honey

by Moonlady9



Series: Hump Day Treats [16]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Claiming Bites, F/M, Knotting, Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Vaginal Sex, hump day treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29028447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlady9/pseuds/Moonlady9
Summary: A surprise heat hits Sakura, and her husband, Madara, has to make sure his family is taken care of.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Series: Hump Day Treats [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791760
Comments: 30
Kudos: 121





	Milk and Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> I am dedicating this Hump Day Treat to the always amazing and supportive Sarcastic-mommy!  
> This was such a fun pairing to write. I hope you all enjoy!  
> Much Love!

The day had been long, full of meetings, presentations, and things that could have been done through emails. The driveway to his house came into view, and Madara’s shoulder’s lightened. All of the day's stresses seemed to float away the closer he got home. After turning off the ignition, he jumped out of the car. The moment he opened the door, the fresh scent of spring flowers and deeps woods permeated the air. Home. This was what home smelled like, and underneath the scent of him and his omega was the cotton sweet scent of babies.

Madara shucked off his coat and shoes and headed in to find his wife and children. He didn’t have to go far when his first daughter came running to him, her broad smile and pine green eyes bright at seeing him.

“Dadda!” She ran to him. He bent down, his arms open for her to jump into.

He held her tight, breathing her in. Like summer rains. “My baby girl.” At four years old, his first daughter was energetic and curious, and a warm light in his life.

“How was your day, daddy?” she asked as she held on to him while he picked her up and walked in.

“Boring, but necessary. How about you? What did you do all day?” He pressed a kiss to her cherry-red hair.

“I helped momma with watching Yue,” she said with pride, puffing up her chest.

“You are such a good big sister,” he praised.

“Haru did such a good job. Our little girl is such a sweetheart.”

Madara grinned as he entered the living room, his beautiful wife on the couch. He walked around to kiss her and then bent down to kiss the dark hair of their other little girl, suckling at her breast. “How are my girls?”

Sakura smiled brightly at him, “We’re good. How was your day? How did the propositions go?”

He sat down as Haru wriggled herself onto his lap. His hands absently played with the soft hair. “Not bad, there were some good ideas. Could have all been done through emails.”

“You always say that, but there’s something to be said about doing things in person.” Sakura looked down to her now sleeping baby in her arms. “All done, sweetheart?” she cooed as she tucked herself into her top.

Madara leaned over to take the sleeping baby girl into his arms, Haru watching intently. “My girls, the reason I can tolerate everything.”

Sakura giggled as she leaned to his shoulder, curling her feet on the couch. “I haven’t made dinner yet.” She let out a large yawn, “Sorry, didn’t mean to do that.”

He kissed the crown of her head and took a deep breath. The usual delicate scent of her was layered with the sweetness of milk and honey. “How about we order in, and you can take a nap while we wait?”

She stretched out her legs and purred, “That sounds nice.”

The sky was darkening when Sakura woke up. Her favorite blanket on her. The stillness around her seeped deep in her bones with each slow breath she took. It was luxurious to stretch out and take her time getting to full consciousness. No screaming kids, not dropped objects, no little feet kicking her ribs. With a careful sniff of the air, the scents of Madara and her daughters reached her. They seemed calm and safe—no harm taking a few more moments to herself.

The subtle shift in the air let Madara know that Sakura was awake and relaxed. He turned his attention back to his daughters, alternating on pushing each one on the swingset. Their gleeful laughter filled the darkening sky. The lights turned on, illuminating the backyard, Sakura must have switched them on.

The rumble in her stomach let Sakura know that she had probably missed dinner. Madara hadn’t woken her, but considering how rested she felt, she wasn’t too upset as she reheated take out. The microwave hummed behind her as she watched her family outside. Her two wonderful girls giggling and shouting excitedly as their dad watched over them. Never would she have imagined seeing the large imposing Madara Uchiha with such a gentle smile.

When she had first met him, it hadn’t occurred to her that the very serious head of The Uchiha Corporation would become such a doting husband and father. They had met when he went to her hospital because he had tripped and broken his arm. Even before she stepped into the exam room, his overpowering scent of deeps woods made her stomach tighten. The small space didn’t contain his domineering presence. Everything about him was so _large._

And then he looked at her with those ebony eyes, and she melted. It was adorable actually, eyes that she was sure were always narrowed and intense were now defeated and hurt. She couldn’t have imagined how hard they fell for each other, how they quickly became obsessed with each other, how they consumed each other to the point that everyone around them was sick of the scenting, and marking, and threatening growls.

It wasn’t uncommon for alphas and omegas to get married so quickly, but Sakura made him wait, to make sure it wasn’t just their strong secondary natures, that it was him that she loved, the man, not the alpha.

Madara came in, leaving the girls playing tag, to see Sakura’s eyes glazed over. She hadn’t even noticed him walk in. Slowly, he wrapped his arms around her waist, placing soft kisses on her neck. She purred under him as she craned her neck back for a kiss. “What are you thinking about?”

“Mmm, just remembering.” The microwave dinged.

He turned away from her to grab the plate and brought it back. “Sorry, it just looked like you needed to sleep.”

“It’s okay, thank you.” She took the fork he offered her and started eating, watching the girls running around the backyard. He brought her a glass of wine, and she was reminded when she had decided she did love the man. His generous heart. He could be rough around the edges, sullen, and severe, but he was also generous, sensitive, and at rare moments, funny.

It filled him with a sense of accomplishment as she hummed in satisfaction as she finished eating. Her bright scent of orange blossoms stroked at his ego. It was sudden when the air turned cloyingly sweet, and Sakura bent over the counter, clutching at her stomach, whimpering in pain. He reached her in a long stride and held her, concerned.

“Sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Madara brushed back her hair. She was burning up, trembling.

“I—” a rush of heat coiled low in her abdomen as his scent hit her nose, “Oh!”

He understood the next moment as her emerald eyes turned to a deep moss green of desire. “Oh… but isn’t it too soon?” an omega wasn’t supposed to have a heat for about two years after giving birth. Yue was only fifteen months old.

“The girls…” she tried to regain a sense of herself. It usually would be planned. They would have sitters. “Take them to Ino.”

Quickly, Madara pulled out his phone and dialed for Tobirama. “Hey, can you and Ino watch the girls? Sakura is going into heat.”

“Heat? Isn’t that too soon?” Tobirama asked back.

“Just, can you take the girls or not?” Madara snapped back, anxiousness now thick in the air.

“Yeah, we can take them. Need me to pick them up?”

“If you don’t mind.” They hung up, and Madara turned back and swept Sakura into his arms.

“Pack the girls pajamas, and Yue needs her stuffed fox, and…”

“I’ll get Haru’s blanket. Relax. Hold on for a little longer until they are gone.”

She laughed through gritted teeth, trying her best not to breathe in too deep. His alpha hormones were already reacting to her. “Well, then control yourself.”

With a chuckle, he threw her on the bed. “Don’t start now. You make it hard enough to focus on getting the girls ready.” He rushed out of the bedroom before his wife broke his self-control.

He pulled out some backpacks and shoved what he needed in. Tobirama didn’t live too far, about fifteen minutes. “Girls,” Madara called them as he gathered more things around the house. They came running in. “You are going to spend a few days with your Auntie Ino and Uncle Tobirama.”

“We can play with Inojin!” Haru cheered.

“Yes, but make sure you behave, and you help your auntie.”

“Yes, daddy!” they both replied.

The doorbell rang. He sighed and went to get the door. Ino was waiting with a gentle smile. He looked her over, doing a second take on her rounded belly. “Thank you for taking them. We weren’t expecting it.”

“It’s okay, we’ll figurer it out later, I’ll take the girls, and you take care of Sakura.” The girls came running, throwing themselves to her legs.

“Girls, be careful. Your auntie is pregnant. You need to be gentle.” He bent down to give both girls a hug and a kiss.

“Yes, daddy,” they echoed again.

Ino ushered them into the car, Madara helped to buckle them in after loading the bags. He ran back to Sakura the moment Ino drove off. The melon honey scent of his omega dragged out his dormant alpha. The moment he threw open the door to the bedroom, she threw herself on him. Her lips latched on to his gland, suckling eagerly.

“Alpha…” she purred, trying to drown herself in his thick spicy musk. It had been too long since her omega had come out, and she was ravenous.

Madara turned to slam her to the wall, her hips rocked over his firm bulge, enticing more of his alpha out. “Sakura, fuck. You smell so good,” he growled, his fingers dug into the firm flesh of her rear. It wasn’t until that moment he noticed she had already taken off her pants. She must have been touching herself while she waited for him. “Can’t wait, darling?”

Sakura released his neck and went to his lips. “No, take me. Fuck me,” she commanded.

He gave her a searing kiss, pushing her flush against the wall. He could never deny her. Quickly, he undid his belt and zipper, pulling out his already fully erect member. She wriggled her hips, urging him in. His wife was a very impatient person sometimes, and from the way her panties were soaked, this was not a time to test it.

“Please. I need you. So badly. Fuck me. Knot me. Fill me.”

He hooked his fingers through the side of her panties, and with a vicious yank, he shredded them. Scraps of fabric somewhere on the floor as he sheathed himself into her sweltering heat in a fluid motion. “My omega,” he growled against her skin.

The delicious painful stretch of his alpha cock pushing into her center soothed her raging need. “Aah! Yes! More!” she breathed, begging.

He didn’t allow himself time to enjoy her tight, coiling walls engulfing him. With a firm grasp of her ass, he started slamming into her. She screamed and whined, begged and sobbed. Every snap punctuated with her shoulders or back hitting the wall with sharp thuds, but she didn’t care. She wanted more. And he gave it.

“This what you wanted?” My cock splitting your tight pussy open?” he rumbled as he tugged at her earlobe with his teeth.

His low dark voice sent surges of molten lust through every inch of her. “Yes,” she groaned. Her nails dug into his back, a tear sounding through their brutal sex. From the hole, she yanked, wanting to feel his hot skin on hers.

As she ripped apart his shirt, he bit down on her neck. Large red imprints of his teeth blooming on her milky skin. He could feel the stinging lines on his back from her careless tearing at the fabric. Her nails would catch his skin leaving behind welting scratches. He loved her like this. Savage. His sweet little flower had thorns. He pistoned into her like a machine. Her cries became higher, her begging moans breaking from sharp breathes. And then she was clawing at his shoulders as the back of her head hit the wall, and she screamed. Her inner muscles squeezed around him. He choked on a moan as he watched her climax.

The haze of her orgasm hadn’t dispelled before she was on the ground. Madara wasn’t letting her catch her breath as he continued to pump into her. With her legs still shaking, they fell open, spreading herself on the floor for him. His midnight hair was falling to one side, surrounding her with his heavy scent. “Darling,” she gasped as he shoved himself deep.

Madara looked down at her. Face flushed, eyes lidded, lips trembling, and her chest soaked. The fabric of her shirt was dark from her milk pouring from her last orgasm. He grabbed the collar of her shirt and tore it down the middle. Her bra still bound her breasts. With an irritated growl, he bent down, and with a sharp canine, split the cups apart—her swollen breasts bouncing free of their confines. The small huff of complaint from her changed into a throaty moan as he latched on to a puffy nipple. Her sweet mother’s milk filled his mouth as he suckled.

“Fuck, so good,” he murmured as he licked her mounds.

Her fingers tangled into his hair, pressing him to her chest. He had slowed his thrusts but made up by going deeper. His sharp teeth grazed her oversensitive nipples, his warm tongue swirled, gathering up every drop of her milk.

He did this often, fascinated at how she leaked out fat drops of sweet milk or how they spurted when squeezed. On that thought, he pressed on a mound, streams of creamy, hot milk filled his mouth. He alternated, swallowing mouthfuls as she purred and rolled her hips underneath him.

Frustrated that his attention had shifted, Sakura turned them over. Her hands beside his head as her breasts dangled over his face, and she was free to ride him. He squeezed and tugged at her aching mounds as she slammed down on his thick cock. Finding the right angle to hit her G-spot, she kept a relentless pace. He helped by jerking his hips up to meet hers and dropping a hand to play with her clit until she was crying out in another mind-numbing orgasm.

“That’s it, baby, cum on my cock. Use it,” he encouraged as her hips kept rolling over him, dragging out her climax.

His limit was quickly approaching with every ripple of her insides. “Ready for my knot, baby?”

All that her mind registered was _knot_. “Yes! Knot me!” Just the mention of being full reinvigorated her. Not that she needed to move. He quickly took over.

With a smirk at his single-minded omega wife, Madara hooked his arms under her knees and sat up. For leverage, he pulled up his knees to keep her slotted close to him. Her breasts brushed against his chest, smearing her milk everywhere. She was so tiny, he effortlessly lifted her and pulled her back down with crushing speed. Every pleading sob begging for his knot was like a strike of lightning down to his groin.

“Please, alpha! I need your knot!” Sakura whimpered. “Breed me!”

Fuck, that did it. He let go completely. She was a rag doll for him to fuck into and breed again. “Yeah? Want my cum in your womb? To have my pups growing inside you?” the savage growl ripped through his chest.

“Yes! Put another baby in me,” she moaned through every ragged breath. “We could try for a boy.”

The idea made him chuckle, “Oh, nothing wrong with another girl.” And with that, he shoved her down, fitting his swelling knot past her entrance.

Sakura screamed, full of relief and joy, as she peaked again. Every pulse of his cock as it poured his thick, hot seed into her had her reeling deeper into the blinding brightness of her orgasm.

Everything felt like fire, a blaze sucking out all the oxygen in the air. The only thing that helped him breathe was the honeysuckle scent that flowed from her gland. With a greedy snarl, Madara grabbed her neck, exposing her gland, and sunk his teeth in, suckling on her nectar as his own essence mixed with hers, like candied cinnamon. A shuddering cry followed as her body shuddered from another orgasm as he claimed her. Once satisfied that she was full of him in every way, he held her to him. Trembling whimpers reverberated against his chest, her entire body fell limply onto him. With a soothing swipe of his tongue on her gland, he moved up to kiss her crown.

“Are you with me, darling?” he asked gently.

Sakura pressed a small kiss over his heart as a response, untrusting that she could talk enough to answer him. He must have understood because his chest lifted in laughter, his hands rubbed her back, and he pressed more kisses to her head. She let him shower her with care and focused on regaining herself. Her belly felt heavy and so very full. Gingerly, she reached to caress her lower stomach, feeling for the telltale bulge of their union.

After a few minutes, she lifted her eyes back to that sparkling emerald. Madara was reminded, yet again, why he had fallen in love with her. Sakura was gentle, kind, and bright, and she could be fierce, strong, and relentless. She was the winds, and depending on how she was feeling, she could be a soothing spring breeze or a disastrous gale.

“I love you,” Sakura said softly. She wrapped her fingers in his hair and pulled him down for a kiss.

“I love you too,” he muttered against her lips.

They drowned and gorged on each other for the rest of her heat. The last time they had destroyed the house with such savage sex was almost two years ago when they had conceived Yue. Once her heat broke, Madara had drawn a hot bath for her, brought up a tray of fruits, cheese, and meats as they soaked, soothing their spent and marked bodies. Every time he saw her neck, still raw from his bite, it filled him with pride and joy. It had been a long time since he had seen his claiming bite so fresh on her porcelain skin. His alpha rumbled in satisfaction with all the other scarlette crescents and bluish purple bruises on her.

With a purr, she stretched out her limbs, loosened from the hot water and Madara’s massage before. This feeling of complete contentment had her omega sighing, sated and happy. She turned back to look at the obsidian eyes of her husband. The softness and gentleness he reserved just for her and their daughters were on full display as he brought a segment of a mandarin to her lips. She giggled but took it and chewed.

“You are so amazing,” she praised as she nuzzled into his broad chest.

“Yes, I know, and so are you,” he smirked as she playfully smacked his arm.

“So, um, I’m not on heat birth control since I didn’t expect my heat to hit me so soon.” Sakura kept her eyes downcast, unsure. They hadn’t talked about another child yet, and Madara was the type to like everything planned. “But I can take a post-heat pill,” she added.

He clicked his tongue, as he often did when he was thinking. Slowly, he reached down to her belly, no longer distended from his seed, but he was sure still full of it. “I would love another child with you if you wanted one too.”

She chewed her lip, “I—I’m not sure. Is it too soon, right after Yue?”

He shrugged, “We have two beautiful daughters. If it were up to me, we would have a house full of kids. I love seeing your rounded belly, growing with my pups, and your swollen breasts, overflowing with milk.”

She laughed as her cheeks bloomed rose. “I am not a breeding mare!”

“Hmmm… I don’t know. You were certainly begging to be breed like one.” He smirked as she scoffed.

“You know that’s my omega!” Sakura pouted.

With a chuckle, he lifted her chin and kissed her pursed lips. “I will be happy with as many children as you want to have, Sakura.”

A warmth grew from her heart, “Well, maybe one more?”

“If that’s what you want.” He agreed, bringing her a piece of apple.

She ate it, “Maybe a boy?” she added hopefully.

“Or a girl. Another strongwilled female,” he laughed.

“I’m surprised you aren’t begging for boys.” Her fingers traced arbitrary patterns on his chest.

He made a deep hum as he thought, “I don’t care if it’s a boy or girl, but having a house full of fierce women isn’t so bad.”

“You’re right. Not like we have to worry about it now. It’s my first heat. I may not be pregnant.”

“You are,” he stated matter of factly.

She turned back to him with a scoff, “Arrogant.”

“Not arrogance. You have always been fertile. It never took us long to get pregnant when you went into heat, but if you want to make sure, we can do it again.” He smirked.

With a renewed sparkle in her eyes, she looked up to him. “Just to make sure.”

A grin spread across his face as his cock hardened for duty. “Just to be thorough.”

“And after we can clean the house and get the girls,” she reminded him as she leaned forward, aligning herself to him.

He held onto her curvy hips as she sunk down, her back arching beautifully as he filled her again but still felt as astonishing as always. He just made a sound of agreement. The last thing on his mind was cleaning up. “Maybe the girls can stay with Ino and Tobirama for a little longer.”

Sakura sighed, fully seated, every inch of him back where it belonged. “No rush to clean up,” she agreed.

“Good. Now I want to breed my wife, not just her omega,” he grinned as he nipped her ear.

Slowly, she pulled up and then plunged down. “Oh yes!” she groaned breathlessly, “Put a baby in me.”

“Gladly.” He would never deny his wife, and he was a man that always fulfilled his promises.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed,  
> I highly want to encourage any way that makes someone feel comfortable to comment if they want.  
> Let me know your thoughts! Favorite part? Line? Your reaction? Emojis, random button smashing, in a different language, it doesn't have to be long winded, or even coherent, I love the engagement.
> 
> What comments are not for: Please, don't ask me for updates, or offer critiques, or tell me what you would like me to do in my story. These things, to be honest, are rude to ask of any creator and derailing.
> 
> I do appreciate everyone's love and support and I'm glad so many love my stories so much.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Much love and stay safe!
> 
> My Tumblr:  
> https://moonlady9.tumblr.com/
> 
> My Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Moonlady9_


End file.
